1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an article carrier for an invalid vehicle. The invention is particularly directed toward an article carrier for use with a wheelchair.
2. Background Art
Invalid vehicles, such as wheelchairs, do not normally have means for transporting goods. If they do have such means, they usually have a small capacity since they must be attached to one side or the other of the wheelchair to permit folding of the wheelchair when the wheelchair is to be transported.